January 10, 1999 WWE Heat results
The January 10, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which was broadcast live from the Freeman Coliseum in San Antonio, Texas. Recap Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, Gerald Brisco, & Pat Patterson open this episode of Heat with an in-ring interview. Vince announces that he will take action on WWF Champion Mankind on tomorrow's Monday Night Raw. Shane played a video of Brisco and Patterson being chokeslammed by Kane. Shane forces them to promise not to let that happen to him. Vince announces that hometown hero Shawn Michaels would not be present as he had to fire him for superkicking him. Since Triple H had laid his hands on Shane, Vince promised punishment tonight. He also states that he had nothing to do with Michaels being injured after showing up, he said that it was the actions of over-zealous Corporation members. Shane spots Jose Lothario in the crowd so Vince invites him into the ring. Lothario tells Vince he sucks and gives him the bird. Vince, Patterson, & Brisco beat down Lothario as Shane taunts him. Shane McMahon grabbed his headphones and joined Kevin Kelly on commentary. Al Snow and Blue Meanie get interviewed by Michael Cole. They promise revenge on the Brood for the bloodbath on Snow. Christian defeated Al Snow with a falling reverse DDT. The Blue Meanie accompanied Snow to the ring but sat on commentary until Goldust appeared and stole Al Snow's mannequin Head. Meanie tried to stop Goldust, but got waffled. A video of Michael Cole interviewing Sable in downtown San Antonio is shown. Sable talks about being WWF Women's Champion and accepts Luna Vachon's challenge. Owen Hart vs. Steve Blackman in a Lion's Den match ended in a no-contest after special guest referee Dan Severn ripped off his neckbrace and turned on Blackman and attacked him. He held him in a dragon sleeper until other officials pulled them apart. After a commercial break, Blackman is shown throwing chairs around and shouting backstage. The Oddities team of Golga and Kurrgan defeated the Headbangers and won their fictional Universal Tag Team Championship belts. Blackman finds Severn in the parking lot. He chased him and tried to attack, but Hart made the save and Hart & Severn drove off together. A biography on Mick Foley is shown, including home video footage. Vince McMahon gives instructions to Big Bossman backstage to beat down Triple H. Big Bossman gets in the Lion's Den with Tony Chimel and makes him announce Triple H. Triple H arrives in the Lion's Den, they brawl for a bit, but Shane McMahon leaves the announcer's table and makes it two on one as they beat down Triple H with Bossman's nightstick. D-Generation X tries to make the save but they are met by the Corporation. They brawl until the show ends. Results ; ; *'Singles Match': Christian defeated Al Snow (w/ The Blue Meanie) (2:11) *'Lion's Den Match': Owen Hart drew Steve Blackman (5:38) ** The match was ruled a no contest after special guest referee Dan Severn attacked Blackman *'Tag Team Match': The Oddities (Golga & Kurrgan) (w/ George Steele & Giant Silva) defeated The Headbangers (Mosh & Thrasher) (1:45) Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Shane McMahon *The Blue Meanie (during Christian v. Snow) Ring Announcer * Tony Chimel Image gallery Vlcsnap-2010-12-12-08h47m16s25.png Vlcsnap-2010-12-12-11h10m17s64.png Vlcsnap-2010-12-12-11h41m15s117.png Vlcsnap-2010-12-12-12h42m22s132.png External links * [ CageMatch.de * Heat #24 on WWE Network Category:WWE Heat results Category:1999 television events